Orphans Beloved-Mother Love
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Mother Love…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

"Hello, Mother S…" grim stare.

"Hello. Helena." S, calmly. Turning by her sink to face the figure in her home. "Sarah?"

"She called you, you know is ok. Just a bit tied up for now."

Cut to shot of Sarah bound and gagged in Maggie Chen's storage locker, strugging furiously.

"Long as she's all right. I take it you wanted to see me alone." S glanced to her table… "So have a seat."

"I'm going to kill you." Calm stare. "You handed me over to soldiers and their mother lady."

"Yes." Bleak reply. "I had to choose, I chose my daughter."

"Fostra daughter…She is not blood."

"How would you know…?" cool tone. "Amelia was your blood, or rather hers was yours for nine months, and you killed her, the woman who saved you from Dyad all those years ago without so much as asking her why she did what she did."

Helena, slight tremble, looking away… "She separated us…" Direct look… "Like you."

"She saved you both." Firmly. "I saved the one I raised…And loved."

"She don't like you much, Mother." Coldly arch tone. "I don't think she'll miss you."

"Maybe not…But she'll understand why I did what I did, one day. Just as she'd do it for Kira. Just as she killed you for Kira's sake. So…" measured tone. "If you're going to take your time about killing me, why not have a seat and a cuppa?" Pulling chair back from table.

"I don't drinks with you." Firmly. But she took the chair and sat, putting a large knife on the table.

"Suit yerself. But I'm going to have one. I've whiskey if you like." S went to the stove, turning to fill the teapot at the sink.

"No. Thanks you."

"Care to tell me something?" the flame on the stove under the teapot came on, Helena eyeing S closely as she stepped over and took her own seat.

"About what?"

"Why did you kill Amelia without asking her why? Didn't you care to know? Or where you afraid you knew the answer?"

"It wasn't important…She sep…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know…The great separation. Tell me, did you actually think Dyad would have kept you together?"

"You might have…" Helena eyed her. "She didn't care for us, she got rid of us."

"So I'm promoted to potential foster mother for you…Nice…" S smiled.

"You are making fun of me." Bitter tone. "Soon I will be making fun of you."

"A bloody splatter across my clean walls isn't fun, love. Not likely to make Kira think of you fondly either."

Narrow look… "Kira is child, she don't understand. It doesn't matter, she is Sarah's child."

"She loves you…She wants you to be one of her aunties, you know."

Helena stared straight at the wall before, ignoring S' look. "That's not important. You are trying to make me spare you."

"I'd like to live to see Kira grow up and see Sarah settled at last, free of all this." Slight nod.

"And handing me over was way to do this?"

"No. It was a stopgap, to get Sarah out of Rachel's clutches and get information we could use."

"I am stopgap, nice…" Helena, mocking tone.

"Amelia had no choice, Helena. You know that." S insisted. "She never could have kept you, either of you, and sending both of you to me was risky. She spent her whole life since then at risk…Dyad searched for her for years till they found her again, just as she knew they would. Even then she came when my people reached her, she had to see her babies again."

Helena fumbling with hands, a tear running…Gulp…

"Enough…She's gone…She got her…"

"Punishment…For what? Loving her 'abominations'. Still all that shite Tomas and the Proleithians pounded into your head there yet, love?"

"Sarah killed me for Kira, she feared for Kira…"

"And for her mother, love. She didn't know Amelia, true, but she didn't need to. She knew her story was true. As did you…Here… It's all right…" she noted as she carefully pulled a photo out.

"Carlton gave me this, for Sarah. He took it just after he accepted the two of you from Amelia, in case he had to identify her to his people." She set a worn photo of a young, anxious and desperately weary Amelia on the table. "I've scanned it for Sarah, this is yours." She pushed the photo across.

Uh...Uhhh…Helena, gasping…Covering her face… "Mama!..." she put up a hand.

"She doesn't hate you, Helena. She loved you with all her heart. She'd forgive you if she could be here."

"Sarah…Don't…" Helena eyed the photo. Pulling it over gently, tentatively lifting it with her fingers in reverent fashion.

"She loves you, she forgives you. But no, she hasn't forgotten. It will haunt her to the day she dies what you did to her mother, to your mother."

The photo set down…

"This won't save you, fostra mother…" hard stare.

"I'm not expectin' it too, Helena. Just telling you, as a mother, we can forgive anything…Even this."

Sudden rise by Helena, chair scraping back. "I will go now. I never meant to kill you, Kira would be sad. That and that you are brave and Sarah needs brave mother is why I spare you, nothing…" looking away… "Else."

"Thanks." S nodded. Rising as the teapot whistled. "Sure you won't have one? It's authentic English…Like you and Sarah, given you were created in England." She moved to a cabinet, opening and fetching two mugs.

Wry grin by Helena. "Sos I'm Brit, like Rachel?"

"Born there, so yeah. You can't take it out of the bones, love." S put the mugs down on the table and went to the stove, turning the burner off and lifting the pot.

"Room for cream?"

"Please." Helena nodded, fingering the photo again.

"Mama was so pretty."

"Aye."


End file.
